With cloud computing technologies maturing, and customers gaining experience, many customers are looking for ways to incorporate additional services from multiple cloud vendors. The reasons for this change is driven by many factors including price and new capabilities offered by other cloud providers. However, some businesses will not want to, or not be able to, adequately migrate existing VMs from one cloud to another in order to gain these additional services.